yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wynn the Wind Charmer, Verdant
の い ウィン | romaji_name = Sōsui no Fūreitsukai Win | trans_name = Wynn the Verdant Wind-Spirit Charmer | image = WynntheWindCharmerVerdant-RIRA-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Link | type3 = Effect | link_arrows = Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right | atk = 1850 | passcode = 30674956 | material = 2 monsters, including a WIND monster | effect_types = | ocg = | adv = | lore = 2 monsters, including a WIND monster (This card is always treated as a "Familiar-Possessed" card.) You can target 1 WIND monster in your opponent's GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or is destroyed by an opponent's card effect while in its owner's Monster Zone: You can add 1 WIND monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of " " once per turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres (un monstre VENT inclus) (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte "Familier Possédé".) Vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre VENT dans le Cimetière de votre adversaire ; Invoquez-le Spécialement dans votre zone pointée par cette carte. Si cette carte Invoquée par Lien est détruite au combat, ou détruite par un effet de carte de l'adversaire tant qu'elle est dans la Zone Monstre de son propriétaire : vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre VENT avec max. 1500 DEF depuis votre Deck à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Verdant, Wynn la Charmeuse de Vent" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 2 Monster, darunter ein WIND Monster (Diese Karte wird immer als „Vertrauten“-Karte behandelt.) Du kannst 1 WIND Monster im Friedhof deines Gegners wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung in deine Zone, auf die diese Karte zeigt. Falls diese als Linkbeschwörung beschworene Karte durch Kampf zerstört wird oder durch einen Karteneffekt eines Gegners zerstört wird, solange sie in der Monsterzone ihres Besitzers liegt: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 WIND Monster mit 1500 oder weniger DEF von deinem Deck hinzufügen. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Wynn, die Windverzaubererin in grün“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 2 mostri, compreso un mostro VENTO (Questa carta viene sempre considerata come una carta "Posseduto dal Famiglio".) Puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro VENTO nel Cimitero del tuo avversario; Evocalo Specialmente in una tua zona puntata da questa carta. Se questa carta Evocata Link viene distrutta in battaglia, o viene distrutta dall'effetto di una carta dell'avversario mentre è in una Zona Mostri del suo proprietario: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro VENTO con DEF 1500 o inferiore dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Wynn l'Ammaliatrice del Vento, Verdeggiante" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros, incluindo um monstro de VENTO (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como um card "Espírito-Possuído".) Você pode escolher 1 monstro de VENTO no Cemitério do seu oponente; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial em uma zona sua para a qual este card apontar. Se este card Invocado por Invocação-Link for destruído em batalha, ou for destruído por um efeito de card do oponente, enquanto estiver na Zona de Monstros do seu dono: você pode adicionar 1 monstro de VENTO com 1500 ou menos de DEF do seu Deck à sua mão. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Wynn, o Encantador do Vento, Verdejante" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 2 monstruos, incluyendo un monstruo de VIENTO (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Familiar Poseído"). Puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo de VIENTO en el Cementerio de tu adversario; Invócalo de Modo Especial a tu zona a la que apunte esta carta. Si esta carta Invocada por Enlace es destruida en batalla, o es destruida por el efecto de una carta del adversario mientras está en la Zona de Monstruos de su dueño: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo de VIENTO con 1500 DEF o menos en tu Deck. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Wynn la Encantadora del Viento, Verde" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = WIND | anti-supports = WIND | archseries = * Charmer * Familiar-Possessed | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * 2 Link Materials * Requires Attribute specific Link Materials * Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard | misc = * Archetype condition * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 14497 }}